


По грехам и воздаяние

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Religion Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В приходе Закари появился юный выпускник семинарии и своим невинным видом ввел святого отца в искушение ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	По грехам и воздаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик написан исключительно для того, чтобы потешить кинки. Отношение к религии - авторское, оно не имеет целью кого-то оскорбить. Будьте внимательны к предупреждениям и оставьте на входе возможные упреки.  
> Это просто порно ради порно.

— И в этих условиях мы должны показать, что все нападки на нашу великую Церковь – выдумки журналистов, что мы чисты перед Господом и людьми. Мы с вами – служители Господа нашего, пастыри заблудших душ и каратели грехов, а не те, кем нас выставляет продажная пресса. Среди нас нет прелюбодеев и чревоугодцев, нет тех, кто потакает своим низменным инстинктам, нет тех, кто продает свою святость за жалкие сребреники. Мы – лицо Церкви нашей, и мы первыми должны бороться с развратом и грехами людскими!  
Громовой голос монсеньора Альберти звучал под высокими сводами зала, и все собравшиеся внимали ему. А Закари тихонько посмеивался, стараясь не показать свое веселье – вопреки всем словам монсеньора, за его спиной сейчас находилось нечто, на ноль делившее все старания проповедника.  
Закари понимал умом, что старый священник прав. После того, как всплыл новый скандал с растлением мальчишек в католическом приюте, в котором обвинили пару святых отцов-воспитателей, нападки прессы и обычных жителей набрали новую высоту. То и дело, то из одного штата, то из другого, приходили новые сообщения об обнаруженных священниках-педофилах, и жители едва ли не объявляли охоту на ведьм, слыша об этом. В приходе, в котором служил Закари, не было таких проблем – монсеньор Альберти следил за порядком железной рукой и несмыкаемым оком. Но сам же и допустил ошибку, впустив в овчарню голодного волка.  
Юные воспитанники семинарии, направленные в их приход, начали нести свою службу с того, что прислуживали старшим по сану. Закари знал, что не он один засматривается на пухлощеких румяных ангелов, одетых в белоснежные одежды, символизирующие их чистоту. Эти мальчики были чудо, как хороши, и он сам не мог отвести горячего взгляда от служки монсеньора. Мальчик был хорош как картинка, как витрина кондитерской лавки, тревожащая воображение голодавшего бродяги. Закари чувствовал, как внутри расцветают запретные для священника фантазии, но ничего не мог поделать. Грозный глас монсеньора нисколько не помогал ему усмирить похоть.  
Закари пылал, он знал, что на скулах у него выступили красные пятна, что под сутаной стало жарко и душно, даже коловратка начала душить. Он легко поправил воротничок, освобождая шею от плотного захвата, глотнул прохладного воздуха, и снова, как в пучину, погрузился в грезы.  
Служка монсеньора был необыкновенно хорош. Пухлогубый, светловолосый, высокий и стройный, он гибко наклонялся, подливая Альберти воды, споро крестился при упоминании имени Господа и всячески проявлял рвение. Это было понятно. Прислуживать настоящему хозяину прихода было почетно, наверняка семья ангелочка еще и заплатила – не напрямую, конечно, для этого существовала благотворительность и пожертвования на нужды, — чтобы пропихнуть отпрыска на сладкое местечко.  
Закари, чуть склонив голову, будто в почтении перед словами монсеньора, исподлобья наблюдал за ангелочком, наметанным глазом видя сквозь широкую одежду тонкую талию и смачную попку. Забывшись, Закари зажмурился и представил, как оставляет на левой ягодице след от укуса, а потом смотрит, как он наливается краснотой, но монсеньор, вошедший в коду проповеди, вывел его из забытья.  
— И я наставляю вас, братья, блюсти себя и свою добродетель, наставлять паству на истинный путь и всячески, слышите ли вы меня, всячески противодействовать грехам, наводнившим нашу страну и души людские.  
После такой речи не грех было бы и поаплодировать, к счастью, этого не требовалось. Закари встал со своего места, подошел к монсеньору за благословением, но, целуя пастырский перстень, смотрел только на служку, такого одухотворенного сейчас, что глаза цвета райского неба светились от благоговения.  
Закари проглотил вставший в горле ком и оправил сутану. От похотливых мыслей плоть крепла – и никакие молитвы и послушания не могли бы помочь.

С тех пор, как Закари увидел остававшегося пока безымянным служку, он понял, как жестоко наказали Тантала. Видеть искушение каждый день, не сопротивляться и в ночных фантазиях уступать ему, но в настоящей жизни не сметь даже прикоснуться – это было настоящим испытанием для выдержки и веры. Хотя в саму веру Закари уже давно не верил. Он изнутри знал, как сильно прогнила католическая церковь, да что там, его самого в тринадцать лет соблазнил их приходской священник, не упустивший из цепких лап симпатичного алтарного мальчика. Закари принял правила игры и не прогадал. Его восхождение по церковной карьерной лестнице было быстрым, не стремительным, но достаточно скорым для того, чтобы о нем заговорили. Священник, с которым Закари до пятнадцати лет вкушал всю сладость плотского греха, способствовал тому, чтобы юного выпускника семинарии приняли под крыло монсеньора Альберти. Тот был истовым католиком, к чему призывал и своих подчиненных, и паству, но ни для кого, кто был вхож в их круг, не было тайной, что нередко случалось под сводами храма и келий священников. Обернувшись, Закари мог насчитать как минимум троих из тех, кто прошел обучение в кельях святых отцов и монсеньоров других приходов. И все они получали только лучшие рекомендации, когда их покровители решали избавиться от ставших опасными связей или находили себе новых «протеже».  
Закари не льстил себя надеждой, что именно этот служка будет оплотом безгрешия и добродетели. Если не сам Куинто, то кто-то другой из облизывавших юнца взглядом священников постарается утолить плотскую жажду с этим красавчиком. А раз так, то и действовать следовало незамедлительно.  
Сперва Закари узнал про юношу столько, сколько смог. Он мог гордиться собой: во многом он оказался прав, еще впервые взглянув на него. Мальчик был из обеспеченной семьи, свой путь выбрал сам, а родители не противились и даже гордились им. В Калифорнии, штате, ставшем пристанищем множества грехов, выбрать путь молитв и покаяния было удивительно, но мальчишка смог всех поразить. Учился он отлично, проявлял рвение и старание, а щедрые пожертвования семьи смазывали колеса его карьерного танка.  
Самым главным и тщательно хранимым Закари знанием было имя его искушения. Кристофер. Как карамелька, оно перекатывалось во рту, насыщая вкус сладостью и остротой. Закари засыпал и просыпался с его именем на устах, отчаянно желая поделиться этим медом с развратными, ко многому способными губами. Он не выпускал Кристофера из виду, провожал его взглядом, едва увидев, а изредка, когда удавалось, вдыхал его запах – ванильный и пряный, истинно ангельский. Кристофер же, словно не понимая, — и Закари очень надеялся, что он действительно не понимал, — всячески провоцировал поддавшегося греху священника. Он ненароком мог коснуться его руки, передавая святые дары, улыбался, словно ножом резал по сердцу, и сиял своим небесным взглядом, в глубине которого ярко сверкали адские костры.  
Закари уже был готов ко всему.  
Он подумывал о том, чтобы попросить монсеньора отдать ему служку на обучение, когда Альберти сам, будто черти его вели, предложил это Закари. О, этот день он не забудет. Юнец, скромно опустивший глаза в пол, смиренно слушал и соглашался со святым отцом, а когда тот жестом подозвал Закари для знакомства, обжег его взглядом. И в этот момент Куинто понял, что агнец, отданный ему на заклание, не столь невинен, как хотел казаться. Кристофер, не сводя с внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Закари взгляда, нарочито медленно, словно испытывал, провел по губам языком, заставляя их мокро и вызывающе блестеть.  
— Я очень рад, святой отец, что наставлять меня будете именно вы, — хрипловато, словно после сигареты, произнес Кристофер, а по спине Закари побежали мурашки от вальяжного бархатного тона. – Я наслышан о вашей благости и добродетели, и бесконечно рад, что вы решили поделиться ими со мной.  
По Закари словно молнии бегали. Он понял, что вновь не ошибся. Юный Кристофер, если еще не вкушал греха в объятиях какого-нибудь проворного святоши, то наверняка был не против погрузиться в пучину разврата. И Закари был рад помочь ему в этом.  
Но до десерта их путь был еще слишком долг. Закари понимал, что следует сначала разведать почву, потому что шанс на то, что он ошибся, был еще велик.  
Назавтра, разбирая в библиотеке прихода пожертвованные умершим коллекционером церковные книги восемнадцатого века, Закари, словно между делом, попросил Кристофера рассказать об его учебе в семинарии, и был поражен, когда услышал, кто именно был первым наставником юного дарования. Имя отца Себастьяна было не просто на слуху – его кричали на всех углах, и громче всех – те самые журналисты, раскапывающие все больше скандалов про священников-педофилов.  
— Так что, — закончил свой короткий рассказ Кристофер, — дальнейший мой путь был предначертан. Но не уверен, что тем, кто свыше.  
Он улыбнулся так порочно и завлекающе, что у Закари пересохло во рту.  
— И о вас отец Себастьян мне тоже много рассказывал, — усмехнулся Кристофер, окончательно лишая Закари дара речи. Они с Себастьяном в свое время учились вместе, только Закари был на два года младше. Что не мешало им жить в одной комнате и все свободное время посвящать тайнам плоти и усмирения ее вовсе не через епитимьи и молитвы. И этого Закари уже не мог выдержать. Сделав два медленных шага к Кристоферу, будто давая ему время сбежать, он толкнул его на длинный стол, заставив закачаться расставленные по нему лампы для чтения, и прижался к распятому по столешнице телу.  
— А ты, оказывается, грешник, — прошептал Закари, обводя губами мочку уха вмиг покрасневшего и задышавшего шумно и жарко парня. – Маленький волк в обличье агнца, не так ли, Кристофер?  
— Да, святой отец, — шепотом ответил тот, подставляя губы под кусачий поцелуй Закари. – Я был грешен и достоин наказания.  
Закари отчаянно хотел продолжить целовать уже припухшие губы, но вместо этого, потакая внезапно вспыхнувшему желанию, дернул Кристофера на себя, поставил его на ноги и тут же развернул спиной, заставив упереться руками в край стола. Он задрал все еще белоснежное, такое неподходящее этому юному негодяю одеяние, и перед его глазами оказалась вожделенная, представавшая раньше только в мечтах задница, такая мягкая и упругая даже на вид. Закари, закусив губу, мысленно успокаивал себя и уговаривал не торопиться, но, вопреки этому, споро стянул с него штаны, приспустил белье и отвесил по левой ягодице звонкий и ощутимый шлепок. Кристофер дернулся, промычал что-то, но тут же замолчал и сильнее выпятил зад.  
Закари, хорошенько размахнувшись, отвесил равноценный удар и по правой ягодице, приговаривая, что еще Спаситель наставлял своих учеников подставлять обе щеки. Кристофер, часто задышав, лег грудью на стол, открываясь с первозданной откровенностью.  
— Святой отец, не жалейте меня, — хрипло прошептал он. – Я так грешен, что настаиваю на наказании.  
Закари не нужно было просить. Он и сам с необузданным удовольствием порол его, не щадя, оставляя на заднице красные следы ладоней. Удары сыпались не только на ягодицы, но и на бедра, заставляя их гореть под прикосновениями. Когда Закари провел по ним рукой, Кристофер застонал от ощущения прохлады пальцев на пылающей коже. Он стонал, пусть тихо, но так явственно, что и Закари не оставалось ничего другого. Теперь он сопровождал каждый удар вскриком, хоть и пытался заглушить его, кусая в кровь губы. Закари был возбужден, даже слишком, сутана и рубашка прилипли к спине и груди, вымокая от пота. Но все равно не мог остановиться.  
Плотная, подтянувшаяся к основанию члена мошонка Кристофера покачивалась от ударов, и Закари, внимая разъедавшим его изнутри желаниям, взял ее в ладонь и сжал. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Кристофер, выгнувшись, задрожал, а столешница под ним, и без того мокрая от пота, стекавшего с его живота и боков, украсилась белесыми каплями семени.  
Кристофер, все еще подрагивая от последних судорог оргазма, стек на пол, гулко ударившись об него коленями. Он взмок, едва дышал, но на лице его было написано такое удовольствие, которое не снилось принявшим смерть в Колизее древним мученикам. Закари смотрел в его закатившиеся глаза, мысленно кусал распухшие губы, а тело все требовало своего. Запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке Кристофера, Закари ткнул его лицом в свой пах, и получивший наказание грешник снова похотливо улыбнулся.  
Он облизал губы, так же нарочито, как и днем, при монсеньоре, задрал подол сутаны Закари, медленно вжикнул молнией и уткнулся в ширинку носом, шумно дыша и впитывая запах возбудившегося донельзя Куинто. Проворный язык, скользнув напоследок по губам, прошелся по торчавшему под бельем члену, задержался и покружил на открывшейся головке, а потом, удерживая сутану и рубашку Закари прижатыми к его груди, правой рукой Кристофер вытащил его член и облизал обнаженную и слишком чувствительную кожу.  
Только вдоволь наигравшись и раздразнив Закари, Кристофер впустил его член в рот. Крепкий, истекающий от нетерпения смазкой ствол заскользил между распухших красных губ. Закари смотрел, как синие глаза подергиваются поволокой удовольствия, большим пальцем гладил щеку Кристофера, которую упруго натягивала головка члена, и млел, получая с лихвой вознаграждение за свое долгое ожидание. Рот у Кристофера был действительно умелым и ловким, мокрым и горячим. Член входил глубоко, сперва понемногу в горло, а потом и на всю длину. Кадык двигался в такт движениям головы Кристофера, он сглатывал слюну и едва слышно стонал, посылая дрожь по всему телу Закари.  
В глубокой тишине и спокойствии библиотеки эти звуки были как гром иерихонских труб, и выдержка рушилась, как стены ветхозаветного города. Впившись ногтями в затылок Кристофера, Закари до конца вогнал член в его горло и кончил, едва удерживаясь на ногах от силы обрушившегося оргазма. Его семя стекало из уголков губ Кристофера, и, когда Куинто осторожно, боясь повредить им обоим, освободился, перламутровая капля оказалась на подбородке Кристофера. Он, аккуратно поддев ее, облизал палец и губы напоследок.  
— Это было отличным наказанием, святой отец, — прошептал нераскаявшийся грешник, и Закари улыбнулся, слушая его хриплый после минета голос. Парень был настоящим сокровищем и упускать его было нельзя.  
— Я назначаю тебе послушание, Кристофер, — твердо произнес Куинто, хотя тело, еще слабое и безвольное, как и голос, изменяли ему. – Эту ночь ты проведешь в моей келье, вознося хвалы Господу нашему за то, что тот прощает грешников, и тебя в том числе. Ты понял, сын мой?  
— Прекрасно понял, — ответил Кристофер, выпуская из кулака скомканный подол сутаны Закари. – И я обязательно приду к вам вечером, чтобы отмолить свои грехи. Надеюсь, вы наложите на меня суровое наказание.  
— Не сомневайтесь в этом, — ответил Закари и оставил его приводить себя в порядок.  
Тело было легким и свежим, словно он получил не отличный минет, а настоящее благословение господне. Так истинно верующие возносятся в рай при втором пришествии, а не пропитанный грехами, как торт коньяком, павший священник спешит на службу. Весь оставшийся день Закари думал лишь о том, что сделает с Кристофером, и монсеньор посетовал на его невнимательность, но Закари это было безразлично.  
Он жил предвкушением предстоящей ночи.

Тихий стук раздался через час после вечерней службы. Закари открыл дверь и увидел хитро улыбающегося Кристофера, который с видом победителя показал ему бутылку кагора.  
— Я вижу, ты подготовился к наказанию, — Закари жестом пригласил его войти и не упустил случая облапить взглядом обтянутую брюками выпоротую задницу. Кристофер ходил еще несколько неловко, ставил ступни вовнутрь, и Закари почти наяву видел воспаленную и еще красную кожу.  
— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — ответил Кристофер и из кармана брюк достал коробочку с презервативами и нераспакованный тюбик смазки. Это было бы даже забавно, и Закари не преминул бы в другое время отпустить шпильку по этому поводу, но сейчас приготовления Кристофера показались ему возбуждающими, несмотря на то, что вид у его гостя был весьма деловитым.  
Также сосредоточенно Кристофер разделся, бросив одежду на единственный стул в комнате, с удовольствием потянулся, подставляя жадному взгляду самые аппетитные части тела.  
— Нравится?  
Кристофер повернулся к Закари и раскинул руки в стороны, приобретая богохульное сходство с распятием Спасителя, висящим на стене за его спиной.  
— Очень, — признался Куинто.  
— А у тебя есть, чем поразить?  
Наглость этого парня была просто вызывающей. Даже Закари не был таким, закончив семинарию и приобретя опыт во многих сферах жизни. Зачем Кристофер вообще решил пойти в служители религии, было непонятно. С его ненасытной жаждой удовольствий и порока, самое место ему было где-нибудь в Лас-Вегасе или Нью-Йорке, или дома в Калифорнии, где его таланты пришлись бы кстати, а не в Миннесоте, в славном своим консерватизмом и закрытостью приходе монсеньора Альберти.  
Закари, не сводя глаз со внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Кристофера, аккуратно вынул коловратку, снял рубашку и серую майку. Минуту дав полюбоваться собой, он взялся за ремень, расстегнул его, а потом и ширинку, позволив брюкам упасть к ногам. Кристофер проследил за их падением, а потом уперся взглядом в полувставший под трусами член Закари.  
— Не томи, — усмехнулся он. – Тем более, что я его уже видел.  
Закари и не стоило просить, но он все равно помедлил, снимая туфли и носки. И только потом, решительно взявшись за резинку белья, стянул и его, представая перед Кристофером в первозданной наготе.  
— Неплохо, — облизнулся тот. Закари лишь скромно пожал плечами.  
Кристофер подошел к его кровати, сбросил на пол серое, затканное выцветшими от времени нитками покрывало, и лег, недвусмысленно приглашая Закари к делу. Но тот решил растянуть удовольствие подольше, поэтому взял бутылку вина, принесенного Кристофером, зубами вытащил едва державшуюся в горлышке пробку и только тогда подошел к кровати.  
— Что ты задумал? – усмехнулся Кристофер, но по его шкодливым глазам было видно, что намерения Закари ему интересны.  
— Терпение, друг мой, — ответил тот. – Терпение – высшая из добродетелей.  
Кристофер чуть поднялся, лег спиной на подушку, а затылком уперся в неудобную металлическую спинку кровати. Закари подошел к нему, присел рядом и осторожно, стараясь не испачкать постельное белье, вылил немного вина ему на грудь. Кристофер, закусив губу, застонал. Тело его было горячим, он предвкушал ночь жаркого секса, и прохладное вино, заструившееся по коже, нисколько его не охладило. Закари, наклонившись, поймал губами первую струйку, а потом, прижавшись ртом к груди Кристофера, начал жадно пить лившееся по нему из бутылки вино. Это было не просто вкусно. Вместе с терпким и сладким кагором он чувствовал пряный привкус кожи Кристофера, его запах и тепло. Это еще сильнее дразнило, он едва не начал мурлыкать, наслаждаясь игрой, пока Кристофер, нетерпеливый и жадный до удовольствий, не выхватил из его рук бутылку.  
— Господь велел делиться, — пояснил он, а потом вылил вино в рот и притянул Закари к себе. Они целовались, делясь вином, как дыханием, и это пьянило сильнее, чем чистейший виски. Губы Кристофера покраснели, и Закари облизывал их, все еще не в силах оторваться от порочного рта. Вино уже закончилось, бутылка выскользнула из влажной руки и закатилась под кровать, мелодично позвякивая стеклянными боками, а Закари лег на Кристофера, вжав его в твердый матрас, устроился между податливо разведенных ног и продолжал целовать. Кровь кипела, вино и желание подбавляло жара, и дышать стало почти нечем, когда Закари все-таки заставил себя прервать поцелуй.  
— Ночь не вечна, — напомнил Кристофер и потерся животом о пах Закари, приглашая наконец взять его по-настоящему. Отказать Куинто был не в силах.  
На то, чтобы достать из коробки квадратик презерватива и надеть его, ушли считанные секунды, но чуть больше времени ушло на смазку. Отрывная лента не поддавалась, пришлось прихватить ее зубами, а потом и ногтями разорвать пластиковую оболочку, но Закари справился, как настоящий герой. Именно так и сказал Кристофер, наградив его жаркой улыбкой и видом еще красной после порки задницы, когда перевернулся на живот.  
Кровать у Закари была узкая, вдвоем на ней можно было поместиться, только лежа друг на друге, но именно это и планировалось. Понятливый Кристофер встал на четвереньки, вцепился в перекладину изголовья и старательно выпятил зад, чтобы было удобнее его драть. Но перед всем этим следовало сделать то, о чем Куинто мечтал с первой же встречи с этим невинным на вид агнцем. Устроившись на краю кровати, он, прежде чем облапить Кристофера за бедра и вогнать в него истосковавшийся по тугому заду член, наклонился и укусил за левую ягодицу. Укус тут же покраснел, идеально гармонируя с выпоротой накануне задницей.  
Кристофер вскрикнул от боли и тут же утих, потому что Закари начал зализывать укус, не жалея ласки и слюны. Раскрытый зад мокро заблестел в неярком свете ночной лампы, манил к себе, и Закари не устоял. Он провел губами и языком до сжатого еще ануса, поцеловал его, вылизал и подразнил языком, слушая, как райское пение, тихие охи и стоны Кристофера. Оторваться от сладкой задницы было невозможно. Куинто, вцепившись ногтями в ягодицы Кристофера, развел их шире, заставляя растянуться и приоткрыть тесную дырку. Слюна текла по промежности, язык скользил внутрь и наружу, пока только намекая на то, что Закари действительно хотел сделать, а Кристофер уже взмолился о пощаде.  
Медлить дальше было глупо, тем более, что Закари знал – эта задница будет принадлежать ему еще долго, но пока следовало окончательно сделать ее своей. Смазка, не смешиваясь со слюной, потекла по расселине между ягодиц, и Закари, не стесняясь, сунул в расслабившуюся после римминга дырку сразу два пальца. Кристофер сжался и чуть болезненно застонал, но быстро успокоился и подался назад, показывая, что первое неудобство прошло. Закари вдруг одолело нетерпение, он спешил, и уже три пальца растягивали поддавшееся на силу и ласку отверстие, готовя его для члена. Кристофер принимал их радушно и жадно, обтягивался вокруг, сжимал гладкими мышцами внутри. Закари пошевелил пальцами, выдавив из Кристофера задушенный стон, едва задел простату, а тот немедленно схватился за свой член и сжал его.  
— Запишите это в мой длинный список грехов, святой отец, но терпение мне отказывает, — прошептал Кристофер.  
— Непременно, сын мой, — доброжелательно ответил Закари, и тон его резонировал с той быстротой и жадностью, с которой он вогнал член в выпяченную задницу.  
Дальше Кристофер говорить уже не мог. Закари, наслаждаясь, слушал его стоны, когда его член, как поршень, двигался в тугом канале, растягивая под себя и проникая с каждым разом все глубже, пока мошонка, уже плотная и подтянувшаяся, не шлепнулась звучно о выпоротые ягодицы. Кристофер, уловив ритм, начал дрочить, споро и умело двигая кулаком по своему члену – виден был опыт.  
Кровать под ними шаталась, на металлической рейке изголовья оставались влажные следы от ладони Кристофера, а Закари, впившись ногтями в его бедра, трахал ненасытного паршивца словно в последний раз. Жара и легкий холодок, заскользивший по ногам вверх, предвещая оргазм, смешались в один дурманящий коктейль, Закари едва дышал, но упорно продолжал двигать бедрами вперед и назад, а тиски задницы Кристофера доводили его до помешательства.  
Уже чувствуя, как первые капли семени попадают в кончик презерватива, Закари все равно не мог остановиться. Он кончал и продолжал вбиваться в тело Кристофера, крепко держа его так, чтобы тот почти не мог двигаться, но он все быстрее двигал рукой по члену. Едва Закари начал терять темп и сбиваться, чувствуя, как силы оставляют его, Кристофер выгнулся под ним с гортанным, но приглушенным стоном, и по его телу прошла первая жаркая судорога.  
Они одновременно лишись сил, и Закари, не удержавшись, рухнул поверх распластавшегося на кровати Кристофера.  
— Это было сильно, святой отец, — прохрипел тот, недовольно толкаясь и пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжелого потного тела.  
— Такова сила веры, сын мой, — ответил Куинто, с трудом вставая на ноги. Пол неприятно студил ноги, но пришлось потерпеть. Только когда презерватив оказался в ведре для мусора, Закари лег обратно, заставив Кристофера снова прилипнуть к себе – им обоим удалось убраться на койке только на боку, и Кристофер доверчиво уткнулся в грудь Закари, щекотно дыша и ероша носом густые волосы.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы и меня осенило такой благодатью.  
— Уже, сын мой, — Закари не мог сдержать смех. – Считай, что я окропил тебя ей.  
Кристофер немного по-детски, широко и смачно зевнул ему в грудь и устроился поудобнее. Закари не стал протестовать, наоборот, обнял его за плечи и лениво провел по взмокшим волосам на затылке.  
— Удачно я выбрал себе приход, — заметил сонный Кристофер.  
— Это Господь наставил тебя на путь истинный, — хмыкнул Куинто.  
— Аминь.  
Они замолчали, слушая выравнивающееся дыхание друг друга и тишину наступившей ночи. Шевелиться было лень, сон опутывал их мягкой паутинкой, и засыпая, Закари подумал, что ему есть, за что благодарить Господа.  
А еще он бы сейчас с удовольствием закурил. Одним грехом больше, одним меньше – для него уже не было разницы.


End file.
